Beyblade: Growth
by Akoroki Enro
Summary: Uhmm....I'm no good at writing synopsesis(is that even a word?)....just read :P


Zack: Heya, heya! This is my first attempt at a story, so please go easy ;- )  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I have one of these too. I don't anything that is copyrighted by Hasbro, Takara, and those other whatnot companies that make Beyblades.  
  
Remember, if you don't review, then I wont write.  
  
Oh, by the by, this is NOT the Kevin from the Beyblade anime or manga or anything else where you might remember him from.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Its on The day began as usual. Kevin flexed his arms and yawned as he struggled to go back to sleep. He gave up and got out of bed. He glided down the hall and into the bathroom. He began brushing his teeth. After a couple minutes he spit out the mixture of toothpaste and saliva into the sink. He turned on the water and washed it down. Kevin then opened up the cabinet and drunk some glisterine. He swished it around in his mouth for a couple of minutes then spit it out. The concoction flushed down the sinkhole. He could still feel the chemical's aftermath burning the bacteria in his mouth. Kevin rubbed his hands together and began to undress. He stripped off his shirt, boxer shorts, and socks.  
  
He turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm. After a minute or so of feeling the water he pulled himself into the shower and closed the curtains. He let the water glisten down his body as he waited for his hair to become wet. Kevin whipped up the shampoo and sprayed some on his hands and began scrubbing his hair. After his hair was cleaned he rubbed a bar of soap against a washcloth and began scrubbing his body. After all the soap and shampoo were washed from him he turned off the water and slid out of the shower. He picked up a towel and dried himself. He put some new clothes on and popped his used clothes in the washing machine. He yawned and walked down the stairs lazily. He fried some eggs up and poured himself a glass of milk. He sat down at the table and began consuming. After a couple minutes his plate was cleared and his glass was empty. Kevin inserted his items into the sink. He then walked over to the cupboard and took a handful of cat food and poured it into a bowl.  
  
His cat rushed over to eat. He stroked his cat's fur for a couple seconds and crouched down again to fill the dog's bowl. The dog also rushed over to greet his owner. He petted her and then took a glance at the clock. "I woke up early, again," Kevin said to himself. He paused. "Three a.m." he finished. Kevin began thinking to himself out loud. "Hey, it's summer break, I should be happy," he muttered.  
  
He wondered if anything was on television then he answered his own question by remembering last time he checked this early. Kevin flexed his body. He opened the cupboard again and pulled out a sticky tab and a pen. He scribbled down on the tab that he was going to work early. He pasted the note on the refrigerator and opened the door. The sun was blazing despite the time, dew dropped from the leaves of trees. It was a beautiful day. He sighed and hopped on his bike and rode down the rocky hill towards his summer job. Kevin parked his bike and took a key from his pocket and opened the hobby shop he worked in. It was rather fun working there though. He got to see the newest items, from module plains to paint sets. The shop had almost everything.  
  
"Hello Mr. Henderson,". No response. He waited for a couple seconds then called again. This time Mr. Henderson called back, "You've been working with me for three months, Kevin. No need for formalities." Kevin paused, "I've been waking up early so I thought I might as well make the best of it and help out here rather than wasting myself at home doing nothing." Chuck laughed, "That's very kind of you. The reason I'm here so early is we just got a shipment of new items, they're called 'beyblades', I think they will do well. You ever heard of them?" Kevin though for a second, "Yeah, I watched a tournament once, I was thinking of ordering one online, but I really haven't the money" Chuck frowned then a grin spread across his face, "How about I give you two and a launcher, for free. You choose." Kevin stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled, "Thanks a lot Mr.," then Chuck cut him off, "Its Chuck," he corrected, "Sorry Mr. Henderson," Kevin said in a teasing voice.  
  
The both burst out in a light laughter. Chuck's face grew stern but he couldn't help breaking into a silly smile. "Okay. Over here," he said pointing to a crate that was slightly open. "First we'll unpack, then you can choose," he announced. "Okay," Kevin said reassuringly. They pitched open the crate and there laid hundreds of items. There were launchers, extended ripcords, and a whole slew of other beyblade merchandise. Kevin's eyes sparkled as he put them on the shelves. After an hour everything was up and properly displayed. "Now, you may choose," he reported. Kevin smiled and nodded. He walked over to a shelf and observed.  
  
After a while Kevin picked up a box and looked at it. It had a picture of a beyblade with a lethal looking attack ring. He eyed the back stats and read aloud. "Attack Ring: 4,2,2. Weight Disk: 1,3,3. Rotation: Right. Blade Base: 3,1,3." He thought for a second and decided to choose it. He placed it on the counter.  
  
Then he eyed the launchers and said aloud of what they had, "Catapult Launcher, Electronic Launcher, Spring Launcher, Sniper Grip, and Sliding Launcher." He pondered for a second and placed sniper grip on the counter. Kevin then looked back at the beyblades. He picked up then read another one, "Attack Ring, 1,2,4. Weight Disk: 1,3,3. Bit Chip: Right Rotation. Blade Base: 1,2,4." Kevin though for a second and put it far away from the other items, like a 'maybe' list. He picked up another one and read it's stats aloud. "Attack Ring: 3,3,3. Weight Disk: 3,2,3. Bit Chip: Right Rotation. Blade Base: 3,3,3. Wow, this blade is very well rounded," he thought for a minute and put it back down. He pushed the 'maybe' beyblade over to the rest and called for Chuck's attention. "I would like to get these please," he said happily, "Okay," Chuck replied. "Here you are" he smiled. "Thanks! Hey Chuck, do you want me to help you clean?" Kevin asked supportively. "No, actually, take the whole day off. Have some fun. You've been working too much," he grinned, "Wow, thanks." Kevin replied as he rushed out of the shop.  
  
He jumped on his bike and began riding up the rocky hill to his house. He took his key out and unlocked the door. He stepped inside, "Hey! I'm home. Chuck let me have the day off!" his Mom took her eyes off the book she was reading and look at Kevin happily, "That's great! You work too hard anyways," she smiled. Nick also was happy for him. Kevin slipped his shoes off and ran upstairs. He sat on his bed and opened his first beyblade, Blood Raven. He carefully read the instruction and started assembling the beyblade. He popped out the bit piece, attack ring, weight disk, base, and the bit chip. He followed the instructions and inserted the tip, then assembled and inserted the bit chip into the base and he locked it using the two slides on the side. He slid on the weight disk, it was quite light. It was probably because the beyblade was an attack type, the lighter the blade, the faster it will spin, the heavier it is the longer but slower it will spin. Kevin then felt the point on his attack ring.  
  
It was quite sharp. Kevin smiled and put that on and slid. He inserted his empty bit piece onto his attack ring and smiled proudly. He assembled Baal as well. Baal's attack ring was blunt and his weight disk was huge and heavy, the blade base had a rubber tip on the bottom, probably for gripping the arena. He set his two beyblades on his bed then opened his Sniper Grip. He scavenged the room for some batteries and popped them in it. He turned it on then a bright light shot out and locked onto Baal. He switched it off and smiled to himself. He took out his ripcord and studied it. It was long for extra spin time and speed.  
  
Kevin took off Blood Raven's attack ring and inserted it onto Baal. It needed some attack didn't it? Kevin put aside the rest of his pieces and walked down with his customized blade and launcher. He opened up the cupboard and pulled out a wok. He placed it on the table and called Nick over. His little brother watched eagerly for the blade to be launched. Kevin looked at the instructions and slid the ripcord into the launcher, then he connected the blade to the launcher. He aimed for the wok and pulled the launcher from the cord. The blade spun ferociously for three minutes, wobbled, then fell down. Nick was amazed; he wanted one too! Kevin allowed him to use his other beyblade only if he took care of it. Nick agreed. Kevin smiled and looked at his blade and smiled. "Hey, I'm going to the park. I'll see you in a bit." He smiled and began to walk down the rocky hill and toward the park. Still concentrating fully on his blade; it was as if he was in a trance. He marched absentmindedly down the street and then he finally took his eyes of his beyblade. Kevin jogged across the street and into the park. He observed the pasture, there was one beyblade dish to his right and a huge display of brush land around the northeast area. He jolted to the right to watch the current battle. 


End file.
